


camping

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [24]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: hayley takes felix camping and is reminded, yet again, that they’ll have to get used to his vampire skills. for day 24 (rivalry) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Nonbinary Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 2
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	camping

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: thank you to @ava-du-mortain for suggesting felix & hayley (which i am now dubbing fayley) for this prompt. It was fun to picture them doing something that is close to hayley’s heart. enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x nb!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; fluff  
> word count: ~650  
> based on/prompt: day 24 – rivalry from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_camping_ **

felix stopped mid-stride, jerking hayley back a step, to let the late morning sun warm his face. he looked down at their intertwined hands and turned to them with a smile on his face.

“thanks for coming camping with me. you sure it’s not all too much for you?” hayley asked, stepping back to where he was still standing.

“of course. i want to do all the things that are important to you,” felix said, swinging their hands back and forth.

“great! we’ll start with fishing, gather firewood, and then set up camp,” they said excitedly, rubbing their hands together and walking toward the nearby creek.

they grabbed one of the fishing rods for felix and walked him through the bait and throwing motions. it took no time at all, to hayley’s mild surprise, when he got the hang of the motion and was able to reel in the fish he caught as soon as they bit, being able to sense it before the rod moved at all.

“are your vampire abilities helping you with this?” they asked, motioning to the fish piled at his feet.

felix shrugged. “i guess? i can just sense their movements and the vibrations against the fishing pole.”

they frowned. “can you try not using your abilities today? one of the things i like about camping and being outdoors is doing things in the simplest way possible.”

“it’s not something i can just turn off and on, babe. but i’ll try to tone it down?” he said with a grin.

hayley sighed and packed up the fishing supplies. it took them years to develop the patience and skill to consistently catch even one fish in a single trip and felix had caught three in the span of five minutes.

“it’s fine. help me collect firewood?”

felix nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the supplies from hayley and holding them under one arm so he could grab their hand with the other as they continued walking back toward camp, picking up firewood along the way.

“now we need to light the fire,” they said, once they had arranged the wood appropriately.

felix grinned excitedly. “i’ve always wanted to do this!” he said, taking the two sticks from them and rapidly rubbing them the way hayley showed him.

in a matter of seconds, the smell of smoke catching on the firewood permeated the air, followed by flickering orange flames.

“how did you do that so fast?” hayley asked, their eyebrow twitching annoying.

felix grinned. “vampire speed isn’t only good for running, you know.”

“i said no vampire abilities! that’s cheating,” they accused, crossing their arms over their chest.

his grin faded a little. “i can’t just turn off a part of who i am,” he said softly, making his way around the campfire until he was standing in from of them.

he tucked a wisp of hair back into the rubber band holding their ponytail up. “that would be like asking you to not be beautiful.”

they started to roll their eyes at the cheesy statement but stopped at the sincerity glimmering in his eyes. hayley flushed, their neck and chest becoming much too warm under their thick layers of clothing. felix’s grin widened at their flustered appearance, at which hayley did finally roll their eyes and yanked him forward by his sweatshirt, kissing him fiercely.

his hands wrapped around their waist to pull them closer. “its’s a bit cold for what i want to do. can we set up the tent now?” he murmured, between kisses along their jaw.

hayley’s eyes fluttered and breathlessly said, “yes.”

“am i still not allowed to use my vampire speed?” he asked, nibbling on their earlobe.

they finally opened their eyes. “i think we can make an exception,” they said, taking a deep breath to calm their racing heart as felix dashed around to set up the tent in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
